


Daughter / Keishin Ukai

by ISSEIS



Series: Haikyuu x Reader Imagines [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISSEIS/pseuds/ISSEIS
Summary: this could be worse tbh but in which you’re the coach’s daughter
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble & Reader
Series: Haikyuu x Reader Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123475
Kudos: 9





	Daughter / Keishin Ukai

"Leaving so soon?" You ask, looking up from your phone and over to the door where your dad stood, in the process of exiting. "Yeah, we've got a lot to prepare for the training camp so, we moved the practice time up for today." He explained, throwing his jacket on over his shirt and grabbing his keys off a nearby chair.

"You're really going to Tokyo all by yourself and leaving me stuck here." You fake pouted, crossing your arms with a huff. "You said you didn't want to come!" He rushes out, raising his voice a little but in a lucid way.

"What if I changed my mind?" You question, knowing that you didn't have any interest in going at all, but was curious awaiting his answer. "Then we'd discuss your impulsiveness with last minute decisions," He pauses, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I've got to go. Remember to lock the store when you leave, take inventory, and stay safe."

You nod, not that he could see you as he was already out the door, and take mental notes. Despite sometimes being rather forgetful, you still preferred mental notes over physical.

It just happen to be a trait you couldn't help but inherit. Of course, with Ukai still being so young, you weren't his biological daughter.

Rather, you were actually his niece but, your mother, his older sister, was negligent and aggressive towards you, leaving you to run into your uncle's arms whenever he came to visit. Granted, you were still young so you don't know how reliable those memories actually are.

One night, when you were about seven, she left the stove on. One thing led to another, then suddenly there was a house fire. You could vividly remember the feeling of the blazing heat against your skin.

You could never forget the smoke in the air suffocating you, the panicked screams of her voice, the salty tears that stung your eyes, the way your home started to collapse, the people outside your bedroom window, the rough tug of his hand grasping onto your arm while maneuvering through the fire, and the devastating sound of the house crashing down onto your mother's crisp body.

You couldn't register much of what happened back then, but sometimes it hit you. You hardly remember the year you went to spend with your great-grandfather. All you remember is the insane amount of joy you felt when that year was over and Keishin had told you that he had become your new dad.

It was a blessed feeling. After that, you spent the last eight years with him, living life as happy as you could be. That night was a bittersweet experience really.

Losing your mother in a tragic accident but gaining a father.

The loud, obnoxious sound of ringing vibrating through metal broke you from your thoughts. You glance over, seeing that your dad had left his phone. You decided, since it was only a ten minute walk there and back combined, that you could take it to him.

You'd properly close the shop up, as if you were leaving for the night, and give him his phone, then come back and reopen. It was a simple fifteen minute task.

Finalizing your decision, you began to close and lock all the windows before doing the same to the front entrance and leaving. You thought of it as a small break, just fifteen minutes, that wasn't long.

The school was uphill from the shop, a path you were familiar with seeing as you took it everyday. You also went to Karasuno, it being the closest school nearby, but you haven't ever entered any of the sports gyms.

The walk there was sort of calming, giving you a nice view of the setting sun. It was nearing dark quickly, daylight savings shifting in last week, and if you didn't hurry, you'd be walking back in the dark.

As you got closer to the gym, you heard loud shouts gradually coming into earshot, the energy of the surrounding area changing as well.

You slid the door open slightly, peeking your head through, scanning around the area, your eyes landing on the blonde man in an unzipped red jacket.

You were going to call out to him, but noticed that he had his arms crossed over one another, head tilted down and eyes wound up, he was focusing.

The boys, who were darting across the court, three on each side, weren't looking at each other at all, rather instead just shouting out to one other, their eyes locked intently on the ball.

You decided to wait until one of the sides scored, not wanting to interrupt anything, before grabbing your dad's attention.

You watched, yet to be seen, as a short guy with a head of fiery orange hair jumped up, really high you might add, and spiked the ball to ground. The entire move happened at such an incredible speed.

"Woah," You breathed out subconsciously. Hearing that, everyone turned directly to where the sound came from, which just happen to be you.

Your eyes widened slightly, as did your father's, and you straightened your posture, before walking over to him. "Y-you forgot your phone." You said it softly, feeling a little overwhelmed at all the eyes on you.

You grabbed his phone out your pocket, handing it to him while you spoke. "Thank you, Sweetheart, but if you're here then who's watching the store?" He asked, not paying any attention to the lingering boys, or at least it appeared.

He knew you to be usually confident, and you were, but whenever you were spontaneously put on the spot, you'd get shy, not having enough preparation time to build that unwavering confidence.

"Damn it, stop staring at her! Haven't you ever seen a girl before?! Five flying laps for all you!" He barked, snapping his head towards them. "Yes, Sir!" They complied immediately, diving right into the drill.

It almost surprised you how aggressive he sounded, never had spoken to you in such an intimidating tone, almost. Of course, he was the coach, he had the physical appearance to look mean and a low voice to match it, you should've expected it really.

"I locked it up before I came, but all my stuff is still there, I only have my phone. I just came to give you yours and go back." You explained to him.

"Well, good thing you did. It's too dark to go back on your own, you can stay here and watch." He says.

"What? Don't you trust me?" You teased lightly, crossing your arms. "Of course, I do. It's everyone else I don't trust." He kissed your forehead, about to dismiss you when a guy in a different color jersey from the rest jogged up to you.

You didn't know much, but knew a little, your curiosity taking over whenever your dad watched his or other teams play, he'd tell you little random facts, and sometimes you'd ask follow-up questions.

"He's the libero, right?" You asked as he kneeled down to grab his water bottle, taking a long sip from it. "And those things they're doing, he does them all the time. So, it would make sense that he finished a little before them?"

"The best libero in the Miyagi prefecture!" He smiled proudly. "Yes, those are all correct," Your dad answered, completely disregarding the libero himself. "can't believe you've been paying attention."

"Who's she? Is she our new manager?" Another boy asked, the one who tossed the ball to boy who jumped up high, really fast, with orange hair, he had dark hair and eyes.

"No. You already have two." Ukai said. "They do? Where?" You asked, glancing around, not seeing anyone. "They went to help set the bus up for tomorrow night and do a few last-minute errands with Takeda."

You shrugged as more and more boys started to finish, grabbing drinks from their water bottles, engaging in conversation with you. Your dad didn't seem to have much of a problem with it, knowing how friendly you were, as long as they kept their distance. One came running over, he still had a lot of energy, even after what he did, in which he should be tired.

"Hey! You're the one who just shot up into the air and smacked that ball! That's was so cool! You jumped so high!" You spoke enthusiastically, describing the sight you had just saw.

"I'm kind of short, so I have to make up for it wherever else I can." He tried to say it nonchalantly, but his eyes were bursting with excitement.

"If you're 'kind of' short then Nishinoya must be 180 centimeters." You were only 170 yourself, so you had to look up to see the tall blonde wearing glasses and a sly smirk.

He had to be somewhere near the 190's. You squinted your eyes at him, observing carefully. Based off what you heard about the team, you could only assume he was the mean one.

"Is he a jackass? I hate those type of people." You groaned. "Language!" Ukai shouted it curtly, but loudly, making you flinch. "Sorry!" You flashed an innocent smile at him, before turning back to the team.

"He never cares much about our language. Why's he shouting at you about it?" A tall one, with longer hair asked. "My dad doesn't like it when I swear because he thinks it means I'm 'growing up' and doing it too fast." You explained.

"Your dad?!" Most of them shouted in unison, clearly shocked at the newfound information. "No wonder Coach has been glaring at Tanaka and Noya." A tall one, with short dark hair, who appeared to be friendly snickered.

"She's off limits!" Two of them, who you assumed to be Tanaka and Noya, whined, dragging out the second 'I' in their final word.

"Damn right, she is. Now get back to practice!"

After that small chatter break, you just sat on the side with your dad and watched, him explaining a few more complicated things.

When practice was over, the boys surrounded you again, being mindful to keep a certain distance, before introducing themselves properly.

"Are you going to Tokyo with us?" Hinata asked you as you helped pick up some of the balls. You thought about it, at first you didn't want to go because you thought it would be boring, but if one practice with this team was fun, then you could only imagine a week with four others as well. Of course, you'd have to speak to your dad about it first.

* * *

You hated your decision. You had little, if any sleep, after last minute preparations, literally, the bus ride was uncomfortable, and you were hungry.

Luckily for you, while the team had to get situated before eating, you could go with your dad and eat first.

That was your decision in the end, to eat before going back to help the boys. They all must've been extremely tired, even the ones from opposing teams, because they thought you were just absolutely stunning.

Granted, there weren't many girls there, it being a male volleyball trip and only the managers, who happen to be female, as well as yourself, but you couldn't figure out what the fuss was about.

Sure, you had some of your dad's features, despite not being directly related, you were still in the bloodline. Dark eyes that could cast a shadow, brunette hair that took on the shadowed rays from the sun, a charming smile a fairytale prince could never compete with, but you were tired.

You were dressed in a simple hoodie and sweatpants, a lazily done hairstyle, with a bare face, not that you ever wore makeup. Your sleeping habits weren't bad enough to the point where missing any sleep would give you eye-bags, but you could still tell from a closer distance.

After you ate, you had completed your morning routine and gotten ready, but you were told you couldn't stay alone, so you had no choice but to trail along with the boys.

You didn't see a reason why they had to practice so early, so you brought a blanket, covered yourself with it from head-to-toe, and slept.

Relatively, it felt great. At least, up until the point where something smacked against your head.

Groaning, you sat up with a yawn, before removing the blanket from yourself. "That hurt." You mumbled, blinking numerous times to let your eyes adjust to the bright light of the room.

"You hit her, stupid!" Someone yelled. You glanced up to see a guy who's, not to be disrespectful, lips were similar to those of a fish yelling at someone who's hair resembled broccoli.

All eyes were on you, games being halted with curiosity, as the one in pink jogged over, expressing his concerns and apologies. "I'm fine." You smiled with sincerity.

Your dad rushes over, glaring at the two culprits, before examining your face. He runs his thumb over a spot near your temple, pressing down lightly. "Ouch," You hiss, wincing once the feeling of pain surged through your body, a stinging sensation near the spot of impact, sensitive enough to start a pounding headache.

"That's what I thought. The spot is a little red now and without proper treatment, it might turn into a bruise. Go with Kiyoko and Miyanoshita, they'll take care of you." He instructs and you nod, seeing the two girls walk over to you.

The moment they reached you, the eyes stopped lingering, and the balls flew back into play. You exited the gym with them, the dim light of the hall deeply contrasting against the bright ones of the the gym.

You didn't know much about the two girls, so it wasn't unexpected that a silence would fall upon you. "I'm kind of scared for Ogano and Gora, they're going to get chewed out for hitting the coach's daughter." Miyanoshita speaks up.

"You know?" You question, turning your head towards her. "Yeah, it's all the boys were talking about." Kiyoko answers with a small smile.

"I'm guessing our team must be a bunch of chatterboxes." You say with a light and shaky laugh. "Are you nervous?" Miyanoshita asked. "Not really, but that kind of ruined my chances of meeting them all." You sighed, honesty lacing through your despair.

"You're a people person? Friendly and kind?" Kiyoko infers, glancing at you before looking towards the wall. "I guess, I just don't see the point in not saying anything at all. We're here for a week, aren't we?" You explain with a shrug, subconsciously rubbing up and down your arm.

The conversation carried on, it getting easier to do so even after you received your treatment. It was a lot easier to get on with the girls rather than the boys, that didn't stop you from trying though.

Eventually, after tiring training, humiliating losses, and endless penalties, the week began to approach an end. You had to admit though, you had a lot of fun and made some friends, it was just a shame they lived so far out.

You did come to a conclusive thought though, it was that if your team was serious about going to nationals, along with the others, you would at least see one of them there.

It was no doubt that Fukurodani would make it, the team that Miyanoshita was managing, so at least you had that to look forward to, assuming that Karasuno would be Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa.

In the end, the final game ended up being played by Fukurodani and Karasuno, Fukurodani taking the win against Karasuno's weird, but good, energy they seemed to have.

You couldn't deny that volleyball was exceptionally tiring, but you also saw why your dad and great grandfather liked it so much, it was something you could find yourself getting into, but from the sidelines.

You weren't quite ready to go home just yet, and luckily, you didn't have to. It turned out that the coaches had prepared a barbecue and you couldn't be more thrilled.

You were roped, being one of the females, into helping set up. It wasn't all that bad, besides the heat, you got to spend more time with the girls before you left.

"Thank you all for your hard work," Coach Nekomata starts right as you all finished. "it's been a great training camp, and now you can fill your bellies as much as you want."

The vibe in the air sent off in waves, projecting just how hungry these boys really were. If you listened closely, you could hear their stomachs rumbling as they practically drooled over the tasty scent.

"Let your muscles repair themselves to your hearts' content." He finished, just barely though as he was over run with a loud chorus of "time to eat"s.

Each team had their own grill, each member stacking their plates, filling it with everything they saw. They weren't just hungry anymore, they were greedy.

Most of the boys were eating faster than they could chew, scarfing it down until the plate was as clean as it was when they started. A prime example of this, Kageyama, who would've choked if Akaashi hadn't realized, despite Hinata being right next to him.

Another example, Bokuto, who was stealing meat from just about everyone, going around to each team's grill, making a stop at them all except his own. His reign was put to an end though by none other than Kuroo, scolding him for his selfish antics.

It brought a smile to your face, seeing everyone interact in a much more peaceful environment compared to the the competitiveness of the courts.

What made you smile even more, offering the only laugh, was when Kaori offered out rice balls and Yukie stole about half of them, being the first to take up on her offer, shocking those who saw.

You had observed in the corner, when three pushy captains caught your attention, that Kenma, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima seemed to be the only ones not interacting.

Well, then and Yachi, but she was just nervous, as you found out she normally was. You would be too if you were surrounded by the group she was, but you doubt that would happen with your dad being a coach.

You were sitting with the girls, conversing normally as you had all week, when you all overheard some talk about you from nearby boys, despite Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Yamamota's protection.

"I think I'd like to be surrounded by then instead." It was a lovesick sigh, and you could only infer that they were talking about the scene by Yachi before glancing over towards you.

"Our ace is really a big ol' softie," Kiyoko mentions, a soft smile towards you all. The other girls were of course shocked in protest, but had no problem dissing Bokuto and mentioning how simple minded he was.

You glanced over to where they were looking, which happen to be towards said person and Hinata, who was basking in admiration, praising him relentlessly.

All in all, the barbecue was a huge success. Everyone seemed to have fun and enjoy themselves thoroughly for what seemed like the first time that entire week.

You especially liked the boys' teasing to one another, it brought you joy how close they were and it was one of your favorite things to witness.

That alone explained the look shining in your eyes when you observed it, although to a certain over-protective father...

You had found a way, when the barbecue was over and after you helped clean up, to spend a bit of extra time with the girls, but that was practically useless as your dad sent out Karasuno like a search team, certain members, or rather just Hinata, getting his friends to join in, which spiraled until all the team members were looking for, now not only you, but the rest of the females as well.

Your plan was a total bust, but it worked for a while and that's what you were grateful for. Even if you had to say goodbye, for who knows how long, it was the most memorable part of your day.

With this said, you were first on the bus after everyone properly said goodbye, which resulted in Noya and Tanaka, who after getting turned away by Kiyoko, trying to sit next to you. Although, that didn't work out either, both your dad and Daichi had them marked.

You ended up next to Kageyama and Hinata, who both slept, on you, majority of the way, waking up a few minutes before your arrival.

Hinata filled the time and silence with a conversation, which was surprisingly not awkward in the slightest, and just like that he became the member of the team you were closest too, despite spending an entire week with Yachi and Kiyoko.

He was forced to swear that he wouldn't try anything on you, which confused him but he agreed, by Coach before your conversation continued.

When you guys finally had reached the school, you were tired all the way out and ended up falling asleep while the team was having things explained to them.

You didn't know how long you were out, but when you awoke you were in your bed and there was a note on your nightstand.

You fell asleep in the gym, so I brought you back home when we were done. By the time you read this, assuming you slept through the night, it'll be morning and I'll be at the store.

_Love you, stay safe,_  
_don't go near any boys,_  
_\- Dad_

A small smile formed on your lips, and despite his wishes, you immediately got up and ready for the day.

You faintly remember the boys being told that they had a day of rest before the Preliminaries, but you had a pretty good feeling that they'd practice anyway.

And you were right.

They were shocked to see that you had showed up, but you were more shocked to see that the entire team, who apparently thought the same, showed up too.

It wasn't long until your dad, who said he had a instinctive feeling, had shown up too and caught you in your disobedient act. Luckily, he was too mad at the rest of the team, along with your debating skills and logic, that he had decided on giving you a warning instead of a punishment.

"Be our manager!" Noya shouted when he noticed you talking to Yachi and Kiyoko, after he had gotten a few sets in,

"Do you really need three, though?" You asked, glancing at the other two girls. "Yes!" A couple of voices announced, with Noya, but those were unidentified as Noya continued. "We can have one from each year! And Kiyoko graduates with the third-years this year, so it'll be back to two!"

He was persistent, and as much as you wanted to say yes, the role itself appearing tauntingly fun, you'd have to get permission from your dad, if he said no then it was over, for now at least.

Of course, it wasn't a definite answer, after all, you had some pretty good persuasive skills that always seemed to work on him manipulatively, just as you planned them too.

It'd only shatter Nishinoya's rays of hope, but it'd be a wicked surprise later. Until then, you'd just go to every game, to see what it'd be like if you were given permission to join, and you knew that you would eventually.

If it made you happy, which was one of his major soft spots, then he couldn't deny you of your request.

You glanced back to look towards the man, who was staring dead at you, or rather Noya, with a solid glint of disapproval in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it."

**Author's Note:**

> *not proofread lol it never is and never will be


End file.
